


in the right hands, i melt

by djchika



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: He shivered as he felt Alex’s gaze on him. If it was too hot for him to be thinking of making out, it was definitely too hot for Alex to be eyeing him like that.





	in the right hands, i melt

**Author's Note:**

> Basically malexhq on tumblr mentioned heatwave fic and my brain turned it dirty. If I’m struck with inspiration and end up turning this into a series, I’m naming it “making up for lost time”.
> 
> You’ll guess why when you read the fic

****Michael wished that this was all Max’s fault. If this was Max’s fault, he’d be able to fix it. Michael wouldn’t be suffering in the oppressive summer heat made even more hellish by the rolling blackouts.

He had hoped Alex’s cabin would offer some respite, nestled as it was between a nice, thick copse of trees, but it seemed Mother Nature was hellbent on making him suffer.

Maybe it would be cooler inside the pod.

“Get off the floor and dump some ice in a bowl so we can keep these cold.” Alex said, giving him a kick on the shin as he placed two bottles of beer on the coffee table.

Michael whined, but moved his ass when Alex nudged him repeatedly with his foot. He dutifully followed Alex’s instructions, grateful for his boyfriend’s foresight to ask him to swing by for a cooler of ice.

Boyfriend. Warmth wrapped around his chest that had nothing to do with the summer heat.

He handed him the bowl and dropped down on the couch next to Alex, pushing the throw Alex kept on it on one end. It was unfair that he was down to his boxers and Alex was still fully dressed in loose jogging pants and a old shirt. The shirt was one of Michael’s, the collar so loose he had a clear view of Alex’s collarbone.

Sweat slid down the length of Michael’s neck. If it wasn’t as hot as balls, he’d probably be sucking a hickey into Alex’s skin.

[[MORE]]

He shivered as he felt Alex’s gaze on him. If it was too hot for him to be thinking of making out, it was definitely too hot for Alex to be eyeing him like that.

“Stop it.”

Alex took a sip of his beer, feigning innocence. “What?”

“You know exactly what.”

“Come here.”

“No.”

“Guerin, come here.”

Despite his brain’s protests, Michael didn’t need to be told a third time. He straddled Alex’s lap and Alex quickly latched onto Michael’s bottom lip, sucking hard. A deep moan rumbled in his chest. All previous complaints about the heat forgotten. It was good, so fucking good to be able to kiss Alex anytime he wanted now. He pressed closer and Alex cupped the back of Michael’s head turning the kiss even filthier, stoking the fire already burning low in his belly.

“I’m gross and sweaty. How are you still into this?” Michael asked between kisses.

“I ask myself that everyday.” Alex teased. He prevented Michael from answering with another deep kiss, tongues sliding against each other and making him moan until Michael didn’t even notice he was rocking his hips.

He rolled his hips down, deliberately this time, groaning deep in his throat when the bulge already forming in Alex’s pants rubbed against his.

“Still want me to stop?” Alex breathed against his ear.

“Bastard.”

He pushed Alex’s shirt off, stroking every bit of skin he could reach. Michael was melting in a different way now, sinking into Alex, pieces of a celestial mystery fitting into each other.

When he pulled back, Alex was breathing just as hard, color high in his cheeks. Michael kissed up the column of Alex’s neck, deep, needy noises falling from his throat as he ground his hips down, desperate for more.

He stood by his earlier assessment, it was too fucking hot to be driving up the heat like they were, but there was no way he was going to stop now.

Which, of course, was when Alex gripped his hips forcing him to stop.

Michael shifted, trying to get back the delicious friction, but Alex’s strong hands held him in place.

“Don’t move,” Alex ordered, nipping at his lip before leaning forward and reaching behind Michael. He didn’t see what was in his hand until the ice slid over his collarbone, the freezing cold biting into his skin followed by the hot swipe of Alex’s tongue.

Michael hissed, his shock quickly evolving into quick gasps. Alex worked the cube up his neck as he sucked hard on Michael’s heated skin, pressing against the bruises he was leaving behind.

White hot pleasure pulsed through him. He’d always known Alex was an overachiever, but the things he could do with his tongue made it feel like every one of Michael’s nerves were wired directly to his cock.

Alex picked up another ice cube, this time pressing it gently against the rise of Michael’s pecs, turning Michael’s gasps into deep moans.

Their eyes met, Alex raising his eyebrows in silent permission. Michael nodded, trusting Alex completely. He dug his fingers into the planes of Alex’s back as, the trickle of the melting cube slid over his nipple before Alex swiped it lower, circling the nub until it was rock hard.

“Oh fuck,” Michael choked out, when Alex’s mouth wrapped around his nipple, lips and teeth and tongue working to drive him insane. “Oh, _oh_ , fuck —“

He moaned Alex’s name, loud and dirty when another, smaller sliver of ice trailed over his other nipple. Alex’s mouth immediately followed, rolling the ice between his tongue and Michael until it vanished into nothing.

Desperate whines escaped him as Alex’s hot tongue slowly licked up the melting water. His hands grasped blindly at Alex’s shoulder, clutching helplessly. The difference in temperature almost more than he could bear.

“Just trying to cool you down,” Alex said, lifting his head to kiss Michael on the lips. Michael licked into them greedily, shivering at the still lingering cold amidst the wet heat.

He chuckled against Alex’s mouth. “Here I thought I was the genius.”

“I don’t need to be a genius to be creative.”

“No, but you always need to get the last word in.”

“Hmm,” Alex hummed, a mischievous twinkle in his beautiful eyes. “I could think of other uses for my mouth.”

And then Michael was flat on the couch, Alex on top of him, surrounding him. The throw he had pushed aside was uncomfortable underneath skin that was slick with sweat, but he forgot it quickly when Alex slipped a cube of ice in his mouth then lowered himself until he was inches from Michael’s crotch.

“Fuck,” Michael breathed, as Alex pulled off his boxers. It was followed by a strangled moan when Alex’s tongue licked a cold stripe up his length. The sensation had the opposite effect of a cold shower, Michael’s cock going rock-hard and leaking.

Alex gently wrapped his lips around the head, sucking and pressing his tongue against the slit again and again. Michael’s back arched off the couch overwhelmed at the mixture of heat and cold.

He was shaking. Trembling with desire. Lust and want and love pouring out of him.

Alex was taking his time and despite the lightning bolts of pleasure shooting inside him, Michael succumbed to his pace. They had so much time to make up. To explore and discover.

If making up for almost ten years of pining also meant trying out everything they could think of, then who was he to complain?

Little breathless moans exploded out of him as he watched Alex’s soft, full lips part and swallow him down. He could do nothing but gasp noisily as Alex bobbed his head, taking him in deep, the head of Michael’s cock hitting the back of his throat. It was so tight and so good. The cold of the ice was completely gone, replaced by the unbearable heat of Alex’s mouth.

“Yes… oh... _God_ , yes...”

Silky heat surrounded him, pleasure climbing up his spine with every bob of Alex’s head. Michael dug his fingers into the couch, careful not to grab at Alex’s hair. They had both learned to avoid that the hard way.

The sounds he was making were obscene and he would have been embarrassed if Alex’s own face wasn’t etched with pleasure, looking at him through his lashes. A million times hotter than any fantasy Michael ever had.

Alex slowed down, pulling off slowly, his lips wet and swollen. Michael didn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky. He ran his thumb over those lips, groaning when Alex twirled his tongue on the pad of his fingertip.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Not done yet. I mean, unless you still think it’s too hot.”

“I take it back. You are such a smug ass— _fuck_ ,” Michael’s teasing reply turned into a choked off groan as Alex’s mouth sank down without warning. Not stopping until Michael’s cock was sliding down the tight, confines of his throat.

Stars exploded behind his eyelids, as Alex swallowed around him. He was burning up, a white hot inferno. Heat threatening to erupt in a crescendo of pleasure.

He tried to warn Alex, and for a second it seemed like Alex was going to pull of completely, but then he was sliding his mouth back down, gripping at Michael’s ass with both hands and sucking like he was greedy for every part of Michael.

“Oh, oh, oh, _fuck, Alex!_ ” Low, wanton moans reverberated in his chest as he came, spilling down Alex’s throat, surrendering everything to him.

He was still gasping, chest heaving as Alex sucked him gently, easing him down when the lights flickered on, the sudden hum of working appliances filling the cabin.

“Perfect timing,” Michael laughed, pulling Alex up and kissing him. His heart was beating hard against his ribcage, partly from his recent orgasm and partly from the simple joy of being allowed to love Alex Manes.

He flipped them over, eager to return the favor, but laughter bubbled out of him at the disgusted look on Alex’s face. The throw Michael had been lying on was wet with sweat.

“Finally gonna admit it was too hot?”

“Never,” Alex said, giving pushing himself up and giving Michael a quick kiss. “Although I wouldn’t say no to a shower.”

Michael grinned, thanking his alien biology for his shortened refractory period. Another thing he and Alex had discovered together.

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> come and talk to me on tumblr: djchika or twitter: djchika_


End file.
